


Husband Dearest

by YulianaHenderson



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, More Soft Bois, because i love my soft gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulianaHenderson/pseuds/YulianaHenderson
Summary: "He had dreamed about dancing with Thrawn all night long, having the Chiss’ strong, gorgeous arms wrapped around him and holding on to him tightly, feeling his heartbeat against his own chest, equally as irregular as Eli’s."
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Husband Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> So a long Author's Note is coming up that you don't have to read if you don't want to, but I guess it could be fun? Idk, I don't have a diary IRL, should probably invest in one.  
> (So, spoiler alert for Outbound Flight and Thrawn Ascendancy, if you haven't read those and don't want to be spoiled, just continue on to the story.)   
> So, I did an oopsie and totally got my brain fumbled. I have been reading so much fanfiction and not enough of the actual lore that I completely forgot that not only is Thrass not Canon (well, he is NOW, after Ascendancy), he is also very much still DEAD. I guess I got so used to reading about him and being sassy around our favorite boys that I completely forgot about this very important piece of information. So you can imagine my brain fart when I started reading Ascendancy yesterday, annoying my good friend with my 'uuuugh I know I'm going to love this book but my sweet summer child Eli Vanto isn't in it so how good can it possibly get' to my 'well if Eli isn't in it, then at least Thrass should make an appearance' to my broken heart when I finally read the sentence about Syndic Mitth'ras'safis' death on board Outbound Flight and suddenly remembering 'wait a damn minute... omfg, I totally mixed up Canon, Legends, AND fanfiction' my brain is so messed up right now, lol.   
> Anyway, so a good thing happened today. I think a lot of us never thought we would get to this point but here we are, and the world is still spinning. Good on you, 'Merica, you finally did something right.  
> Also, this story is once again nothing but fluff and nonsense. Carry on!

Eli Vanto had had a wonderful dream and he was quite frankly low-key offended that he had woken up at all.

He had dreamed about dancing with Thrawn all night long, having the Chiss’ strong, gorgeous arms wrapped around him and holding on to him tightly, feeling his heartbeat against his own chest, equally as irregular as Eli’s. He remembered looking up at Thrawn and feeling his knees buckle, and the Chiss simply showed him that sly smile of his and wrapped an arm completely around Eli’s waist, making sure he didn’t drop the human. Eli  _ distinctly _ remembered when both of them had had enough of their dance, and had instead settled for kissing, deeply, passionately, as if this was the last time they ever could, and it very well might be, they were never to know - but they did eventually move themselves to their tiny but cozy bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night…  _ mapping  _ each other’s bodies to memory.

Alright, so upon waking up, Eli’s head was a  _ little  _ sore, and at first he definitely blamed the wonderful dream he’d had just moments earlier, but then he recognized what type of headache he was harboring - it was definitely the one he always got when he had had just one drink too many. The previous night was a bit fuzzy, and he realized with a bit of shame that he didn’t quite remember going to bed in the first place. 

He turned around and was face-to-face, literally, with the one person who had occupied his dreams all night. Thrawn was smiling at him, from ear to ear, although his eyes looked a little sleepy, much like Eli’s no doubt did.

“Hey.”

Eli frowned, reached into his memory again, surely last night must be in his head somewhere? His eyes traveled a little lower, but enough to catch Thrawn’s…  _ gorgeous _ (ly) naked chest. Wait, had they…? 

Eli was about to say something but Thrawn leaned in and kissed his lips briefly, lovingly, almost a little tentatively. The feelings that were stirred up in Eli’s heart felt familiar - had they done this before? - but he didn’t quite have a moment to stop and think about it further, as Thrawn’s hand slipped down to Eli’s hip and pulled him on top of him.

Thrawn was still smiling, and eventually, Eli realized that that was the weirdest thing of this entire moment, so he pulled away to look down at the Chiss.

“What is wrong, Eli?” Thrawn asked, genuinely worried now, yet another thing that was not quite common for Thrawn to feel. 

“I…”

But then, another sly smile spread across Thrawn’s face. “Or should I say,  _ husband _ ?”

Husband.

_ Husband _ .

_ Right! _

They had gotten married last night. They had done the formalities at their nearest City Hall with just the assigned witnesses present, and had then slipped out of the building to have their own (private) celebration at their apartment. They had danced for most of the night, and had then consummated their marriage - and then some.

“Husband…” Eli whispered, trying out the word, still wrapping his head around the fact that apparently, his dream had been very real, and he was in bed with his  _ husband _ .

“You alright?” Thrawn asked, leaning up and kissing a corner of Eli’s lips. The human looked into those intense red eyes as the Chiss pulled away slightly, and then made up his mind, if there was anything left to make up. 

“My husband,” Eli whispered, the brightest smile spreading across his own face, and he was glad to notice that the same happened to Thrawn’s face. “It has a nice ring to it.”

“It does, does it not?” Thrawn cupped Eli’s neck and pulled him close. “My lovely husband.”

Eli kissed him deeply before resting his forehead against Thrawn’s. “Husband.”

Thrawn slipped a hand underneath Eli’s sleepshirt - when had that been put on? This was their wedding night, Eli knew they had been fairly busy, but then he realized that they were still on Csilla and he was such a summer child. Thrawn nipped at the skin in Eli’s neck before looking up at him. “ _ Husband _ .”

It would take Eli some getting used to, to call Thrawn his husband. Surprisingly, though, not as long as he had thought at first.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudo and/or a comment, will be much appreciated!


End file.
